Estática
by SickBoyEtSpud
Summary: AU: Miku y Len son conocidos por hacerles la vida imposible a los profesores. Tras una inoportuna situación conoce a Luka, que tras su apacible aparencia parece guardar muchos secretos. Ambas verán que sus vidas comienzan a haber cambios y no del todo buenos además de que ellas empiezan a darse cuenta que quizás haya algo más entre las dos. Pero será amor? o podría ser otra cosa?


**Aunque aún estoy muy verde en esto de los fanfics (y aún no he actulizado mi primera historia) no pude resistirme a hacer un LukaxMiku. Como es el primer cap no hay mucho que decir más que ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN!**

-Hatsune y Kagamine! Deténganse en este mismo instante! -gritaba la consejera de la Universidad. Kagamine Len y Hatsune Miku estaban en cita con ella ya que había muchas quejas de ambos por parte de varios maestros. Cuando la consejera, Kutou Sei, les preguntaba que sucedía ellos alegaban que sólo eran exageraciones de los mayores, parecían chicos bastante tranquilos y por ello los escuchaba con atención. Pero al momento de sentarse en la silla de su oficina sintió algo muy afilado picandole el trasero y la hizo gritar. Los dos estudiantes salieron corriendo y riendo, que mala idea dejarlos solos tanto tiempo antes de entrar! Ahora los tenía que alcanzar para poder darles un castigo, quizás unos días desempolvando libros en la biblioteca sería el castigo perfecto.

-Corre Len! Es más rápida de lo que esperaba! -gritaba la peliazul mientras se abría pasó entre el resto de estudiantes

-Y apenas me lo dices? Si no hiciéramos esto seguido no tendría la condición física para hacerlo! -decidieron cortar por la cafeteria, eso seguro haría que la perdieran pues se acercaba la hora libre y ese día habría todo tipo de ramen, por lo tanto estaría lleno de estudiantes deseosos de esa sopa deliciosa y humeante en un día tan frío como ese "espera, frío?" al salir por la otra puerta la peliazul resbaló y su cabeza se golpeó muy fuerte contra el suelo, dejándola inconsciente. Aquel día había lloviznado en la madrugada, la Hatsune pasó por alto el hecho de que habría charcos, y sabía más que nadie que eran lo peor en un piso hecho de mármol, pues tenía la mala suerte de siempre caerse en los días lluviosos

-Miku! -gritó el rubio, aceleró para llegar con ella. Estaba entrando en pánico ya que no reaccionaba por más que la moviera- Miku! Miku!

-Que sucedió? -dijo Sei llegando apenas, por ahora dejaría el tema del pinchazo en su reta guardia. Ella había visto la caída , se vio y escuchó muy fuerte- Tendrás que llevarla a la enfermería Kagamine

-Eh... Soy veloz pero no fuerte -la mayor lo miró y el chico era muy delgado y corto de estatura para su edad, lucia como un niño

-Te ayudaré - dijo una pelirosa que llevaba colgada una guitarra acustica- sostén mi instrumento

-Podrás? No te ves muy fuerte -dijo el chico mientras tomaba con cuidado el objeto

-Cuando eres guitarrista debes cargar la guitarra con un brazo y un amplificador en el otro- tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y la llevó a paso lento, pues debía tener cuidado con su cuello y cabeza- y como los guitarristas nos gustan los amplificadores grandes y estuches duros para nuestras guitarras, bueno, es el entrenamiento perfecto.

El chico la seguía, la consejera los dejaría ir por ese día pero los estaría esperando al siguiente. El rubio no decía nada, pues le preocupaba que fuera grave.

-Ahora entiendo por qué son tan traviesos -dijo la pelirosa

-A qué te refieres? -preguntó confundido Len- Ah! es cierto, soy...

-Kagamine Len y tu amiga Hatsune Miku -la chica sonrió- son muy conocidos, los maestros nos hablan muy mal por ustedes

-No me digas eso... -dijo el chico un poco nervioso. Sus padres eran personas ocupadas, su madre casi siempre estaba fuera por estar en el negocio de bienes raices y padre era ejecutivo en una empresa, pero el chico no le daba importancia al nombre. Len tenía una hermana gemela, a diferencia de él, su hermana Rin era del tipo de chica que se esforzaba por salir bien en sus calificaciones pero igual reunirse con sus amigas. Si sus padres no estuvieran casi todo el tiempo ocupados, incluso se negarían a seguir pagando su universidad. Pero el chico no podía reprimir sus instintos de hacer bromas, por eso cuando conoció a Miku en dentención hubo un "click" entre ambos

-Pareces ser muy callado si tu amiga no está contigo

-Es que estoy un preocupado por lo que dijiste -el chico la observo, nunca antes se había percatado de aquella chica- no has dicho tu nombre

-Oh, lo siento. Soy Megurine Luka

-En que año estas? -el rubio sentía curiosidad, que persona puede pasar desapaercibida por los dos chicos que conocían cada rincón de ese lugar para así poder escapar?

-En primer año...

-No es cierto! cómo es posible que nunca te hayamos visto nunca y estes en nuestro año?! llevamos ya tres meses de clases!

-Creo que se debe a que están más interesados en huir y que yo estoy gran parte del tiempo estoy en lugares aislados. Estar con mucha gente me cansa

Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería y fueron recibidas por la excéntrica enfermera de cabello castaño.

-Megurine! que le ha hecho a esa pobre chica?

-No ha sido mi culpa, corrió por los pasillos y al salir de la cafetería resbaló -la chica igual había visto el golpe, pues se encontraba en la cafetería afinando su guitarra- fue un golpe muy duro

-Eso sólo lo puedo decir yo -la examinó cuidadosamente, si había sido un golpe fuerte. Pero con una bolsa de hielo y moverse poco los siguientes días serían suficiente para que se recuperara- si llega a tener dolores puede tomar cualquier pastilla para dolor de cabeza cada 8 horas, entendido jovencito Kagamine?

-Claro -dijo el chico guardando la nota médica en su bolsillo- entonces tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que despierte?

-Será lo mejor, debes atender tus clases -la castaña miró a Luka- podrías cuidarla un momento? Debo atender un asunto importante

-Creo que está comenzando a llevar esta relación a algo desvergonzado -respondio la pelirosa mientras se sentaba en la camilla que estaba a un lado de donde se encontraba Miku- sólo puedo estar 40 minutos antes de la hora de salida

-No tienes clase en este momento? -preguntó extrañado el rubio

-Es la clase de apoyo, en tu caso estas obligado a asistir pero yo no -dijo la chica con un poco de lástima

-Miku y yo debemos parar o si no nunca saldremos de aquí - dijo Len, suspiró con cansancio y se dirigió a la salida- si Miku despierta le podrías decir que la estaré esperando en mi auto

-Claro - sin más el chico salió y dejo solas a las dos mujeres. La enfermera se había quitado su bata y se disponía a salir- Dime Yui, volverás a encontrarte con esa chica de la Biblioteca?

La pelirosa se refería a la bibliotecaria. Uno de los muchos días en los que Luka se iba a la biblioteca a descansar del ruido que causan los estudiantes escuchó una especie de quejidos, ella los siguió temiendo que fuera alguien teniendo un paro cardiaco. Luka había quedado traumada despues de que su madre sufriera uno y que de no haber sido por su hermano mayor, su madre hubiera muerto. Pero cuando finalmente llegó al lugar de donde provenía eran la enfermera y la joven bibliotecaria en una posición muy comprometedora. Desde entonces Luka era la única sabiente de ese romance y de vez en cuando cubría a Yui para que pudiera estar con Kaede, la chica de la biblioteca

-Esta vez solo voy a verla y a proponerle ir a mi casa -la mujer se terminaba de arreglar su cabello- espero esta vez acepte

-Ya te lo he dicho, debes darle la seguridad que no sólo quieres tener sexo con ella

-Ya lo sé, pero ella parece aún así parece tener miedo o no se -la castaña miró a la menor un poco desesperada

-Bueno, ella tiene 23 apenas. Tu le llevas 9 años

-Hablaré con ella... -sin más la mayor salió dejando a Luka sola con una dormida peliazul

-Con que Hatsune Miku... -la pelirosa la observó de cerca, sonrió- parece una niña, una inocente

Repentinamente sintió el incontrolable deseo de darle un beso en su frente, le despejó la zona de uno que otro cabello rebelde y posicionó sus labios sobre su frente. No había sido suficiente, esa chica tenía una energía que la hacia querer besarla con el más sumo cuidado

-No puedo besarla si está dormida, no puedo robarle un beso sólo por que si - Luka se acercó nuevamente para besarle la mejilla- esta es una chica vampiro, que me dirían en este momento los escritores románticos?

Luka depósito el beso pero la sensación era diferente, "espera un segundo..." la chica abrió los ojos y vio como Miku había cambiado de posición y ahora estaban labio a labio, ademas de que la peliazul respondía el beso

-mmm? -la Hatsune abrió los ojos y tardó en comprender la situación, hasta que se dio cuenta que besaba a una completa desconocida- ah! Tu no eres ella!

-Ella? No querrás decir él?!

-Eh? - Miku se sonrojó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza- digo, no eres él!

-A quien demonios creeias que besabas?

\- Y tu por que me besabas?

-Porque te veías tan linda y no pude resistirme!

Ambas quedaron en silencio, ambas sorprendidas por la respuesta de la pelirosa. Pero no sabían realmente como se sentían al respecto, sólo que tenían frente a ellas a la persona, la primera persona que les robaba un beso

 **Bien, me gustaría que me dejaran en reviews su opinión. Cualquier comentario lo tomaré en cuenta. Gracias por leer y el siguiente cap lo subiré la siguiente semana o quizás antes. Hasta entonces!**


End file.
